


Who are you, boy?

by applehazel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Peter Parker, Cute Peter Parker, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Peter Parker, Nick Fury is Not Amused, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Can See Future, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Powerful Peter Parker, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Precious Peter Parker, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applehazel/pseuds/applehazel
Summary: Fury was enjoying his evening when suddenly a boy, out of nowhere sat in front of him.The Oracle! Peter Parker
Relationships: Nick Fury & Maria Hill, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Coulson & Maria Hill, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury & Maria Hill
Comments: 14
Kudos: 481





	Who are you, boy?

**Author's Note:**

> i just know i need to write this.

Fury sipped his vanilla latte, savouring the sweetness it gave. He was taking his usual coffee at usual day in the usual café. Once a week, on every single Thursday. Not _even_ missions and official affairs could stop him and his little moment.

Everything was good, all dandy before the chair in front of him moved. Later a boy with curly brown hair sat in the chair. He seemed to be in his early teenagerhood.

Fury blinked, finger unconsciously moving to where his gun located.

“May I help you, boy?”

They boy looked up at him, brown doe eyes glimmering with wonder.. and knowledge? That kind of eyes that have seen _everything_.

“Good evening, sir.” The boy greeted, a bright smile plastered on his cute face.

“Are you lost, boy? Where’s your mother? Do you want me to help—” Fury’s words were cut by the boy.

“Do you want me to help you, Mr Fury?” They boy asked him. The use of his _name_ did not slip from his notice. Fury’s face hardened, shoulders and back straightened.

“Who sent you?” Fury asked with an emotionless face. His mind though busy weighing out every option available.

The boy laughed, eyes shutting from how much laugh he was producing right now.

“No one sent me here, Mr Fury.” The boy said with a bit laugh left.

He beamed, “I am here with my own will, sir. Don’t worry, there is no one forcing me.”

“The question here though, do you want my help, hmm, Mr Fury?” The boy asked with childish tone, not weird because he was a child but it seemed like the boy was faking it.

Not letting his emotions and thoughts flashing on his mind, fury asked the boy back, “What kind of help?”

They boy scrunched his face and pout, “The answer is either yes or no, Mr Fury. Simple and easy.”

Fury internally sighed and said, “Please enlighten me, boy.”

The boy grinned.

He moved to the front, making himself close to Fury. Fury tried to fight back his instinct on moving his body further from the boy. The boy placed his hand near his mouth, indicating he wanted to whisper it to Fury.

Fury took a breath before letting his face close to the boy. The boy gave Fury a lop-sided grin before he whispered to Fury, voice low.

“SHIELD has been compromised, Mr Fury.”

Fury fought back his instinct on pushing the boy to the floor and demanding where he got the information.

_Don’t let the fear consumed you, Nick. This is a kid. Don’t hurt him._

Fury knew in his line of work, there were so many things a kid could do, with harsh training. I mean— look at Agent Romanoff. He met so many people that ready to exploit anybody to get what they wanted, even if it was a kid.

Fury leaned back. He sipped his now cold vanilla latte.

“How do you know so?”

The kid smiled, though the smile seemed a bit sad and _haunted_.

“I just know, sir.”

Fury waited for an explanation, but it seemed like the boy keened on not letting him know how he knew.

“Who?” Fury asked. He didn’t need to tell the boy about what he is talking. The boy knew. They _both knew_.

The boy was silence.

Fury asked again, “Who?”

The boy looked at his left, out of the see-through glass. Fury followed his line of vision before his eye met the mascot. It was some sort of the shop’s mascot. But the thing was— the mascot was an _octopus_.

Something clicked on Fury’s mind. Fury’s eye widened.

“It is them?”

The boy nodded sombrely.

“How? Since when?”

“70 years ago. Operation Paperclip, sir.”

Fury let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding though he did not let his body went slack.

The boy hopped out from the chair he was sitting on and walked to Fury. Fury stood up, wanting to say something to the boy before the boy did something that shocked him.

The boy hugged him. He wanted to ask the boy why before the boy whispered to him, his voice was so soft that Fury barely heard what the boy said.

“Someone was watching us. They are deep into the root, sir. Make sure to pull all of the parasites out. Also please don’t put me on your databases,” whispered the boy. The boy then let go of the hug.

He beamed. “It was good to meet you, sir. Thank you for saving everyone.” The boy said out loud. The act was so good that even Fury almost believe him.

“Thank you so much, sir” they boy said again before gave him a meaningful smile. He then proceeded to leave the café, leaving Fury wondering about the whole thing the boy just said.

Shit. He forgot to ask his name. 

* * *

Fury went to his safe house, one of many safe houses that were not on SHIELD’s databases. He knocked on the door three times and waited for a moment before the door was opened. Coulson’s face appeared on the door frame.

“Come in.”

Fury closed the front door before asking Coulson, “Hill’s here?”

“Yeah. She arrived an hour ago.” Coulson answered, a usual smile plastered on his face.

Fury nodded, “Good.”

He then placed the briefcase on the small desk between the two couches before sat down on the couch. Coulson and Hill were sited in front of him.

“What is happening, sir?” Hill asked. Her face slacked of any emotion.

Coulson nodded responsively, wanting to know the answer of Hill’s question too.

“Before we move onto that, I need you guys to inject this to yourself. Keep in mind, that these two precious babies are really hard to get okay.”

Fury opened the briefcase, showing two turquoise-coloured cylinders.

“Is this…? Why?” Coulson’s eyes widened in shock, recognizing what these liquids were for.

“Please do as what I instructed before we proceed to the next step.” Fury said, face grim.

Gracefully, both Coulson and Hill took the cylinders and shot it at their upper arm. Teeth gritted, trying to hold the pain.

“I need to ask both of you.” Fury started. He griped his hands together.

“Where do your loyalty lie at?"

“SHIELD.” They both answered at the same time.

“And you too, sir.” Coulson continued.

“Yes.” Hill confirming Coulson’s statement.

Fury let out a shaky breath and murmured, “Thank God."

Hill gave a small smile before her eyebrows furrowed, “If you don’t mind me asking, sir. What is happening?”

Coulson and Hill both looked at Fury, waiting for the answer.

Fury sighed, “SHIELD has been compromised, comrades.”

Coulson gaped while Hill’s eyebrows furrowed further.

“What? How?”

“How do you know, sir?”

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, “Someone tipped me off.” 

* * *

Fury managed to kill off (you could choose to see it figuratively or literally) every single mole— parasites in SHIELD. It took months but they did it.

Hah. Fuck their ‘cut one head, two more would grow.’

It all thanks to the boy, Peter Parker.

It just took him a few seconds to pull his file— everything about him.

Peter Parker. 12 years old. Child Genius. An orphan who lived with his uncle’s family.

It was still a mystery for Fury as to how Peter would know this information. He could not seem to find any connection of him— Peter with SHIELD or HYDRA (though his parents’ death seemed suspicious).

There were so many possibilities on how Peter would know. He could hack SHIELD’s databases (He is a genius) or could hear it from somewhere.

Or perhaps, He could see future.

And that was not the craziest thing that would happen. He doubted it could be any crazier. He had met two Gods for fuck’s sake. Do not also forget the unidentified creatures that fell from the sky couple of years ago.

_Chitauri, my ass._

Fury placed down his iced americano on his desk. He leaned his back on the chair before humming under his breath.

“Who are you, hmm, Peter Parker?” 

Just like some sort weird movie scene, as Fury ended his little spy-talk, his phone buzzed.

He glanced at it, the phone was laying on top his desk. His eyes went bulged as he scanned the text before suspiciously gazed around his office.

_Hi Mr Fury! This is Peter :) I knew you went through my file but thank you for not putting it on SHIELD's database. And for your information, I'm just an ordinary boy, nothing special. Also here, [Siberian HYDRA Facility's coordinates]. Be careful!_

_With love, Peter._

Huh. Okay. What now.


End file.
